A new love
by ausllyshiper
Summary: Scarlett (my candy) transfers to sweet amoris High she has sad secrets and soon finds love friendship and enemy's MIGHT HAVE TRIGGERS
1. Chapter 1

Nothing can keep us apart

Scarletts POV

first day at a new school I thought to myself as I brushed through long brown hair, I hope I can actually get friends here I thought but I have to focus on other things at the moment

I got changed into my usual black band tee but decided to be slightly different for my first day I picked out a pair of shorts and pair of black leggings and lastly my black converses

I grabbed my books, my bag and to cover my wrists my bracelets but I'll talk about 'that' later

I plugged in my headphones and started to walk to school

it didn't take long to get there and I quickly walked in avoiding any contact (You might already tell but I'm a very shy person and I have a low self esteem being I have been bullied at every school I have been at)

I knocked lightly on the door to hear a sweet voice ask me to come in

an old looking women was sitting at a desk

"Ah you must be Scarlett terror" she smiled

I nodded "you should got to the student council room ask for Nathaniel he will help you" she explainded

"Ok" I said before leaving

I looked around for the room which I quickly found

I looked through the little window to see a guy well a really cute guy

I knocked and saw him get up to answer

I looked down when he opened it "I'm looking for nathaniel" I said trying to be quiet

"Thats me, you must be Scarlett" He smiled

He stepped aside gesturing for me to come in as I did

"Sorry I'll have to look for your file's oh and do you have any pictures for your id?"

"Yeah" I said picking out a casual picture of me

he turned to get it and our hands brushed as he took it

I blushed deeply I had a strange feeling when he did that

"So here are you file's everything seems in order"

"thanks" I smiled

"do you need anything else?" he asked

"Well I don't know where all my classes are" I hoped I wasn't asking to much

"I guess I have some time to show you" I felt he didn't want to but who would

we left and he showed me everywhere I should go and quickly we found ourselves back at the student council room

"Thanks nathaniel I owe you one" I giggled I felt shy but more confident around him it was weird

He laughed to "don't worry it was my pleasure" Nathaniel came closer to me

"you might as well stick with me for the rest of the day I mean its nearly over" he smiled

"Ok" I said sitting on a chair

he sat next to me "can I see your bracelets" he asked sounding interested

I didn't want to take them of so I just streched my arm out in front of him

he sighed "I knew it"

"Knew what?" I questioned nervously

he took my hand gently and slid of some of the bracelets revealing my scars

a frown formed on his face and he turned to me, my hand still in his

"why scarlett?" he asked wanting to know why

"I- I um its a long story" I muttered I was starting to tear up

"Oh im sorry I shouldnt have" he started pulling my closer

I cried into his chest as I explained the best I could as he rubbed my back soothingly

the bell rang indicating it was time we could go home

I stopped crying and hugged nathaniel

"Thanks It feels nice to be off my chest" I whispered

His arms slid around my waist to comfort me

"I'm glad" He smiled

we both paused and looked into each others eyes his golden orbs looking back at my brown ones

"Uh scarlett I usually study after school but do you want to come to the park or something" he asked nervously

I smiled and nodded

"I would love to"


	2. Chapter 2

A new love

Scarletts POV

Me and nathaniel were just leaving to go

"Oh hey Scarlett I forgot some stuff back in the student council room wait for me outside ok" I nodded as he left quickly

I walked out to the courtyard and bumped into someone

"Oh I'm sorry" I said looking down

"Who are you?" the person said in a stern voice

I looked up to see a guy with red hair "I'm uh Scarlett"

he gave me a look "so you're the new girl"

shesh he was rude "um am I gonna learn your name anytime?" I questioned getting slightly more confident

"Castiel" he answered smiling

wow he actually smiles I giggled to myself

"Will I see you around Castiel?" I asked

"only If you want" He now smirked

we laughed "well I got to go castiel guess I will see you around"

were we friends, I guess after that we kind of were I walked inside to find who must have been the popular girl

not being sterotypical but she had the blonde hair 'pretty' face and a posey

"Oh girls look we found the new girl" she smirked

I instantly looked down, me and preppy girls do Not mix

"I saw you talking to Nathaniel" she started "If you know whats best for you, Stay. away. from. him"

"But why?" I wondered asking her

she just tutted at me before pushing me down to pass

'ouch' I said brushing myself off

"Oh Scarlett there you are" Nataniel said walking towards me

"Um hey" I smiled awkwardly

"I've been looking for you come on lets go" He said taking my hand

~At the Park~

The park wasn't far from school luckily

I saw swings and raced towards them, I was a very fast person

I sat down and smiled as nathaniel came up to me

"I'm guessing you like swings" he laughed

we talked for a while about random things then Amber, I suppose her name was, came up

"So she told me that I wasn't aloud to talk you, If I knew whats good for me"

"Oh" Nathaniel started "shes just a little protective"

"Does she like you or something?" I asked quietly

"What No! She's my sister!" he laughed

"Oh" I muttered

He stood to walk behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders rubbing gently, it felt nice I closed my eyes relaxing

"Its getting late Scarlett" he said softly

"I know" I said sadly

"Do you want me to walk you to walk you home" Nathaniel offered

I hated going home my dad didn't help self esteem he kinda abused me but I don't think or talk about it much

"You don't have to" I forced a smile

"But I want to, you don't know who is out there at this time of night"

"Ok thank's" I smiled but real this time

He took my hand and walked me home, he held it the whole way home but im sure it meant nothing to him

we got to my door and smiled at each other

"Thank you Nathaniel" I said

"your welcome but it was my pleasure" He beamed

I had an urge to kiss him, it was perfect timing the moon was out the atmosphere was right and it just felt right

although that wouldn't happen with my luck

"well I guess I should go" Nathaniel said breaking the silence

"Wait!" I yelled running up to him wrapping him in a warm embrace which he quickly melted into wrapping his arms lovingly around my waist

I didn't want that hug to end

"Bye" He whispered

I smiled but that sad kind of smile

I watched him leave

as I entered I looked around, good No sight of dad luckily

I ran upstairs to change into my pjs which turned out to be just some jogging bottoms and a baggy sweat shirt

I sat on my bed thinking about the hug me and Nathaniel shared it made me feel so warm and tingly

was I falling for him?


	3. Chapter 3

A new love

Scarletts POV

I woke up at 6:23 just enough time to get ready

I tied my hair up in a messy pony tail because it was hot and on the 'hot' note I wore a Baggy sleevless shirt which I tucked into some shorts but I did put on leggings, I never really liked my legs

My dad got up, I heard him

"Shit" I whispered

the time had to count I thought as I put on my bracelets

the door creaked open as I tiptoed out, grabbing my bag on the way out

I shut the door lightly and turned to leave for school

"Where do you think your going" my father started sternly

"To um school dad" I answered back quietly

He smirked "Have fun slut" He punched me hard in the arm making me stumble back slightly, my arm was now red and blue

he slammed the door shut giving me the chance to run but I didnt run I sprinted to school

I smashed into someone making me hit the floor harshly

"Hey watch where you are going!" Castiels voice hit

I sniffed, my dad always made me cry it just got me on how my own father hates me

"Woah wait why are you crying" Castiel said bending down to my level

"Sorry i'm just weak" I said through tears

"Here give me your hand" he said holding out his

I took it allowing him to pull me up

"What happened to your arm?"

and now I have to explain "Um can you keep a secret Castiel?"

He looked at me nodding his head slowly

"It was my... dad" I mumbled

His facial expression changed quickly

"You mean your dad abuses you" castiel sighed

"well yeah"

he pulled me in for a hug, which by the way didn't seem like Castiel

"I'm sorry and I know we only met yesterday but im here for you ok"

I nodded wiping my tears we walked into school and went our different ways to our lockers

"Hey girls look at who's here" I heard amber say

She grabbed my shoulder pulling me around

"So a little birdie told me you and Nathaniel went to the park yesterday" she said looking at me "Now are you going to lie or tell the truth" she continued

"Well yeah I did go to the park with him" I said trying to remain calm

"And what did I tell you" amber hummed

"you can't control me" I said getting more confident

She looked at me and raised her arm, she was going to slap me

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact when I felt someone's arm wrap around my shoulder

I turned to look and saw Castiel holding me close, I then looked back at amber who's face was now red with frustration which quickly lead to her stomping off

A wave of relief flew over me "Thank you" I said wrapping my arms around castiel

"Hey I couldn't let you get hurt again" Castiel had a softer side

"But still thank you Castiel" I felt so much better not being slapped

"Can I have your number, just incase your father or amber" he asked

"Course" I said as I wrote it down

he smiled and walked back to the courtyard

My locker closed behind me as I leaned against it, I closed my eyes to think

I hadn't seen Nathaniel yet I wonder where he is?

I walked towards the stundent council office and looked into the small window

He was sitting at the table facing the small bookshelf where a girl leaned, the way she was looking at him looked like she liked him

it hurt, I should probably walk away I thought he is obviously busy, I sighed

The bell would ring soon

"Hey Scarlett" I heard Nathaniel call out

He was standing in the doorway smiling warmly at me

"Hey" I said back

"Want to come in?" He offered

"But aren't you busy?"

"Not at all" Nathaniel said taking my hand and lightly tugging me towards him

I giggled walking in. Nathaniel pulled out a chair and I sat down

"Um Nathaniel who is this?" the girl asked

"Oh this is scarlett she's new, Scarlett this is melody"

Melody had long brown hair like me and blue eyes

she smiled but turned the conversation to Nathaniel

"So Nathaniel have you got anything planned for this weekend?"

I looked to the floor, she was asking him out I think

He looked at me and quickly replied "I might have something going on but i'll have to get back to you on it"

I felt her give me a death glare

I rubbed my arm lightly I was still really sore from where I was hit

"Scarlett is your arm ok?" Nathaniel asked

"Um.. uh... yeah its fine" I answered nervously

he cocked his head taking my arm

his expression changed he looked worried

"What happened!?"

"Its nothing don't worry" I said leaving

The bell rang and before I knew it, it was lunch

I walked out forgetting about actually getting lunch and just sat down on a bench to go on tumblr or twitter or my most used youtube

A really good video was playing when Amber pushed me off the bench

"sitting alone Scarlett, why doesn't that surprise me" she laughed

I sat up "Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked desperatly

"Hm, there are a number of reasons" she smirked

"Is there no good reason, why won't you stop being a Bitch!" she was really getting on my nerves

she laughed "Oh girls she is just jealous am I right"

they both nodded eagerly

"Before I leave though scarlett have a little reminder" She raised her arm

there wasn't anyone around this time

Then it happened she hit me and hard I heard her laugh while walk away

I opened my eyes and put my hand to my cheek I winced 'ouch'

I took out the phone number that castiel gave me and dialed it

nothing

I sighed I was going to have to find him, I was walking to my locker hoping I would see Castiel on the way although hiding my cheek was on its own a task

"Scarlett hey" Nathaniel smiled

"Oh hi" I answered shyly

"Is something wrong with your cheek?"

I didn't reply I wouldn't want Nathaniel to get involved

He took my wrist of the arm I was covering my cheek with and gently removed it

He sighed "another wound, what happened?"

"Um can I explain later" He kept the grip on my wrist and lead me to the nurses office

we walked in greeted by the nurse

"Another fight na-" he stopped her mid sentence

"I'm just here with Scarlett"

she looked to me and took me to the the bed

"Sit down sweetie I'll get both of those marks cleaned up"

it didn't take long and before I knew it Nathaniel was walking me back to my locker

"So what did happen Scarlett?"

"Can we talk about this in the student council room"

he nodded opening the door

we sat down and I explained about the whole Amber issue

"Oh sorry she can really be a pest sometimes"

I giggled

"and what about your arm"

"Um my dad may not like me that much" I laughed awkwardly

"your dad hits you to?!" He said shocked

I nodded "Wait to?" I asked

his eyes widened "Sorry it was shock"

"Hey can I have your phone quickly?" Nathaniel asked

I gave it to him

"My number call me if anything happens"

I laughed "You sound like Castiel"

"What!?"

"Oh sorry, I mean He said the same thing at the start of the day"

He looked down "Oh ok"

"But thanks" I said pulling him into a hug which he returned

one of his hands travelled down from my waist to the small of my back

which made me melt into the hug more as I rested my head on his shoulder

The bell rang, end of the day already?

I sighed not wanting to let go

"Can I walk you home again" he whispered

"Please" I whispered back closing my eyes

we ended the hug and went to leave

"wait" he said at the door

he took my hand in his

"ready" he smiled as did I

we laughed all the way there

but we were soon at my door which made me frown

"Call me anything happens" He said wrapping me in another hug

"I will" I whispered

we waved goodbye and I went inside tiptoing towards the stairs

I got to the foot of them only to be pushed up I turned to see, of course who else my dad

"Scum" he shouted as he kicked me harshly

"Shut up" I whispered under my breath

which only earned a slap

it was hard "Now get out of my sight" he said

I ran up the stairs and into my room

the first thing I did was put down everything and try to call Nathaniel

nothing which made my heart ache

but I could try calling Castiel

which luckily I got an answer with

"Hey scarlett, whats up"

I cried lightly into the phone "Um it happened again"

"Scarlett where do you live?"

I explainded the best I could before hanging up to get changed

I changed into jogging bottoms and I was taking of my shirt when I heard a knock on my window, I turned around confused to see Castiel hanging on

I ran over and opened the window helping him in

"Um Scarlett" He pointed to my chest

My face turned bright red as I rushed on an old sweat shirt

he laughed "There is a bright side you know"

"Um what?" I asked still bright red

"I can't call you flat chested or a bed board anymore"

I laughed as he moved closer and he put his hand to my cheek (at least it my dad hit the other cheek)

"its bleeding" he sighed

I looked down "Oh and I wasn't being perverted but I saw bruises when you were 'exposed'"

I forced myself into him clutching tightly crying into his chest

he wrapped his arms around me lightly not wanting to hurt me

"I heard about the whole amber thing at lunch to" He said

"It was horrible" I managed through sobs

he pulled away from me and got a plaster for the small cut on my face

he laid on my bed allowing me to cuddle him like a teddy bear (As I have said before, not like Castiel at all)

we soon both let sleep over power us


	4. Chapter 4

A new love

Scarletts POV

when I woke I was greeted by a sleeping Castiel and I quickly noticed that his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist

"Castiel" I whispered "wake up please"

his eyes opened slightly "Morning" he smiled lightly

I smiled back "I need to get ready for school" he let me get up

"Thanks for staying though" I smiled as I picked my clothes and went into the bathroom

I changed into a plain black long sleeved shirt and some white skinny jeans

My hair was in a regular pony tail and finally I finished with my bracelets

My black converses completed the look. I walked back into my bedroom to see Castiel still there

"Aren't you going to go?" I asked nicely

"I'll wait for you outside" He said as he walked towards my window

A smile crept onto my face as I snuck out of my door

"Where do you think you are going" My dad said grabbing my arm

"To school, Now please let me go" I whispered

"Of course" He laughed pushing me harshly down the stairs which luckily I landed on my stomach and not my face although it still really hurt

"Now you have 10 seconds to get out" His voice came

I picked myself up and ran for the door slamming it behind me

my breathing was so heavy

"Hey what happened" Castiel said approaching

I shook my head and took off as fast as I could manage I didn't want to stick around my house anymore

"Wait, SCARLETT" I heard Castiel yelling behind me

It wasn't long before I got to school, this is where I had to suck it up and plaster a fake smile

I let myself stop and started walked slowly towards the entrance

"Wow your fast you know" Castiel smiled walking up to me

I faked my smile

"Are you ok though what happened?" He asked sounding much more serious

"He pushed me down the stairs" I said closing my eyes and holding my stomach, it was like reliving the moment when I remembered it

Castiel looked down "Im sorry I couldn't have been there"

"Its fine" I smiled at him

he smiled back at me

"Well I have to go to my locker so see you later"

"Yeah later" He said going to the courtyard

I opened my locker grabbing things I needed

When I noticed a small note slip out

_Hey scarlett, _

_meet me in the student council room when you get this_

_sorry I couldnt get to you call last night_

_~nathaniel~_

another smile found its way to my face as I turned to go

I looked through the glass, Melody was there again and this time she was sitting next to Nathaniel both of them facing each other

This time a frown as well as a knot in my stomach got me

my gaze fell to the floor

But I suppose it was to late to back out, so I knocked lightly

my Gaze quickly found its way back to the window

they hadn't noticed my knock

I was about to knock again when melody got up and closer to Nathaniel

Was she going to kiss him? my mind wasnt helping I let my self look away but I needed to know what was going to happen

she leaned down to him

I turned away to face amber and her 'crew'

"Aww is Scarlett Jealous" she mocked

Tears were threating to fall

"do everyone a favor scarlett and go die in a hole" her friend Li laughed

"Looks like shes crying girls" Amber laughed

I ran pushing past amber I had to find somewhere I could just hide

Lots of rooms were locked but I quickly found an open art room

I smiled art was my best topic

I walked into the empty room and took a pencil and paper and just let myself draw my feelings

My tears were falling on my work but I didn't mind it added to the drawing

The drawing was a very shaded broken heart with stiches and plasters, open areas with blood stains and from my crying tear stains to

wiping my tears I stared in awe

All that was left was to sign it,so I put my full name at the bottom with a small discription saying

_Scarlett Terror_

_having a broken heart is like having broken ribs and looking fine_

_every breath hurts..._

I frowned "I don't think anybody should see this" I placed it into my bag

The bell rang

Finally I thought as I strolled out for lunch

although like usual I didn't get food

I just let myself get hungry

I was sat down under a tree and studied my drawing luckily no one was around

"My Heart probably looks like this anyway" I sighed placing it in my bag "I should put it away in my locker" I thought out loud

Amber and her friends were sitting and gossiping

"Typical" I whispered

I quickly rushed to my locker

another note slipped out

_Scarlett_

_I don't know why you couldnt make it the first time_

_but when ever you can please come to the student council room_

_~Nathaniel~_

My eyes closed allowing myself to think and of course I wanted to go even if he was with Melody

I hurried to the room and looked through the glass, no one was in there or at least no one I could see

my legs took me into the dark room Yep, I was right no one was in there I turned to the light switch and at least now I could actually see

I sat down and got out my phone to listen to music, it hadn't been long before I heard noises outside

"I'll be right there I just got to check something" It was Amber she must have known I was in here  
I got myself up and turned to see the door coming towards me, she was trying to make it hit me! It came closer and...

everything after that was black

~A short while later~

I woke up in the nurses office

"Hello dear how are you feeling?"

"I um" I put my hand to my head "I'm fine"

she smiled "Thats great, heres your things oh and the home bell will ring soon so I suggest you just stay by your locker"

At least I missed my lessons I thought as I walked to my locker

No note this time not that I was expecting one

The bell rang and people hurried out if their classes

"I wonder who took me to the nurses office" I whispered

eh I didn't really matter right now, all that mattered was that I got home and in my room before my dad caught me

As I was walking someone pulled me into a room

I closed my eyes tightly clenching my fists incase it was amber

They let go of my wrist and grabbed my shoulders pulling me into them

My eyes instantly opened to see Nathaniel well his shirt considering I was being held against him

"I'm so glad your ok Scarlett" He pulled away from the forced hug

"What even happened all I remebemer was amber pushing a door at me"

"I didn't know I just came in to get something and you were lying on the floor out cold" He frowned

"Oh" was all I could manage, Amber must have wrote those notes so I would be in there at the right time

"You scared me, I remeber shaking a little when I took you in my arms and to the nurses office" He laughed lightly "even Melody could see the worry in my face"

Melody, just her name made me feel horrible I didn't want Nathaniel to see my sadness so I let my gaze fall to the floor

"Oh and I forgot I have to go" I whispered

He cocked his head "Wait where!?" his hand was now holding my wrist

"Home, my dad will kill me if im late"

"Wait I'm really sorry I missed your call last night, something came up..."

"Its fine Castiel was there for me anyways" I sighed

His grip tightened pulling me back to him

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you" he whispered

"I said it was fine" I reasured turning towards him

He was now the one looking at the floor which made me feel bad

I wrapped my arms around his neck resting my head on his shoulder

his arms slowly wrapped around my waist pulling me closer then I already was

"I really have to go I don't want anything to happen like this morning" I whispered pulling away

"What happened?" He asked

"Well lets just say someone got pushed down stairs and landed on their stomach"

He frowned "Does your stomach hurt?"

"A little bit"

"Here give me your phone quickly" I did as asked

he scrolled through before taking out his phone and dialing my home phone

I listened to him talk to my dad about how he was sorry I would be late but I was studying

my Dad believed it and did his best to sound 'professional'

Nathaniel gave me my phone back

"Come with me" He smiled takin my hand

~At Nathaniels House~

we walked in me just behind Nathaniel

"Im Home and I Have a friend!" he yelled

There wasnt a response

"Come on" he said taking me to his room and luckily Amber wasn't in yet

we walked into his room which as I expected was extreamly neat

"sit down" He smiled

I sat down on the edge of his bed and he sat next to me

"So Scarlett where did he hurt you?" Nathaniel asked

"Just my arm and my stomach" I answered shyly

"Ok stay there" he said getting up and going to his book self that held many books

He was quickly back sitting next to me with a first aid kit

I laughed "I don't think anything is that serious"

"well its just plasters and look at your face you might need a new one" He said

Opps I forgot about the plaster on my face

"So lets start with your arm" He took it lightly and rolled up my sleeve

It was only bruise like I had expected

He began blushing and I didn't know why until he asked me "If you want I can check your stomach"

"I.. I don't mind" I stuttered "I mean only if your ok with doing it" I added quickly

he shyly smiled

"Um can I lay down?" I asked

"Of course besides it might be easier"

I laid down and Nathaniel pulled his desk chair to my side

He was now a crimson red as he lightly pulled up my shirt just below my bra

there was a big enough red-ish bruise on the side of my stomach which was still looking pretty raw

Nathaniels expression was hard to read this time, I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad or maybe even worried

his fingers glazed over my stomach to my bruise which made me wince

"Sorry I'll get you some ice" He said getting up

He was back quickly and was now gently placing the ice over my bruise

I squeezed my eyes shut

Nathaniel noticed this as he was holding my hand and stroking over it reassuringly

it soon felt better and actually nice to have something cold on it

My eyes opened slowly and I was greeted with a smiling Nathaniel

"does it feel better?" He asked me with a hint of worry in his voice

"It feels fine" I smiled weakly

I sat up to face him "Thank you Nathaniel"

My phone vibrated meaning I had a text

_~Scarlett~_

_Planning on studying well of course you would need it _

_Don't you plan on coming home tonight_

_Unless you want trouble_

_~sender: dad~_

The frown had found my face yet again

Nathaniel took my phone and read the message

"Oh i'm sorry Scarlett" he looked down "You could stay here tonight"

"I would like to but amber and your parents" I answered

"My parents are out tonight thats why they aren't in and Amber won't bother us"

I smiled lightly "well if it isn't to much trouble"

"Of course not!" He smiled

we wasted alot of time watching movies but I didn't mind

"Its getting late" Nathaniel said

"I have to admit i'm really tired" I yawned

"I'm going to change" He said picking up some clothes "Oh and here" He handed me a shirt

Nathaniel went into the other room giving me the chance to change as well

I pulled of my clothes and threw on the shirt that thankfully fell to the middle of my thighs and it smelt so good

I heard him knock lightly "Hey Scarlett are you done?"

I opened the door "Yep" I smiled, he was only in sweat pants

He walked into his room and sat back on the bed

"Well I should let you rest" He said getting back up

"Wait" I said taking his hand "Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the sofa obviously" He laughed

"I can't let you do that" I said pulling on his hand lightly

"Yeah you can" He laughed again "What did you have in mind?"

I blushed a deep crimson "I ugh I thought"

"You thought what" He teased

"Its just I thought we would um" I looked down

"We would be in the same room?" He finished

I nodded

"Oh If you want" He smiled

Nathaniels hand was still in mine and he this time pulled me towards the bed

"Here get into bed" He whispered

The bed was warm when I crawled into the cover

I saw him walk over and turn of the lights

It was dark but I felt him get into the bed, it felt wierd but I liked it I crawled over to him and snuggled onto him laying my head on his chest

at first He seemed surprised but quickly melted into it wrapping his arms around my waist

"Night My Scarlett" He whispered

My eyes shot open He said 'my scarlett' did he mean I was his?...

~The next Day~

I woke up still snuggling with Nathaniel

I looked to his clock only 4:35am

well I suppose I could get ready while he was still asleep, when I tried to slip out of his grip he wrapped his arms tighter around me and I heard him utter

"Mine, don't go please your mine"

aw he was sleep talking but that only made me wonder what he was dreaming about

I laid my head back onto his chest not wanting to wake him so early

not long passed when I heard him waking

"Morning" he whispered

I smiled at just hearing his voice "Morning to you to" I said turning to face him

"Thanks for letting me stay here" I whisper pulling him into my arms

He buried his head into my shoulder, he must have still been tired

"No problem" his breath was hot on my neck and his arms lose around my lower back

"we should get ready" I murmured

He nodded into my neck still holding me but more tightly this time

I would have to change at school but at least I had spare clothes there

We both got up. Nathaniel again leaving the room to change, I left his shirt on and changed into my jeans and the other things I had on from yesterday

"Ready?" Nathaniel asked knocking lightly

I swung the door open "Yep" I smiled brightly

"You seem happy" he smiled back

we left for school talking on the way there

~At School~

"Hey scarlett will you come to the student council room with me"

I nodded going with him

The I noticed this is where I saw him and melody kiss I instantly dropped my smile

"Hey whats wrong?"

"Oh I just remembered Amber made it pretty obvious you and melody were a thing and now I feel bad for keeping you" I didn't want him knowing that I was jealous

"We're not a thing" He laughed "Melody asked but I didn't accept"

A wave of relief flew over me

"And don't feel bad" He said coming closer to me "All of it was my pleassure"

I smiled warmly as I wrapped my arms around him for what seemed like the 100th time this day but I didn't mind

His arms went around my lower back but pulled me back slightly

I wondered why but quickly got lost in his golden eyes, we both slowly began leaning in when the door opened

revealing Melody...

well this is awkward...


	5. Chapter 5

New love

Scarletts POV

Melody cleared her throat, in that awkward 'I inturrupted something' way

I let go of Nathaniel and he let go of me "Im sorry, I need to go" I said before rushing out

I closed the door behind me and walked to my locker I didn't need to get anything I just needed to get away from that room

When I got to my locker of course of all people Amber had to be there to ruin my day even more

"Hey slut I heard about your dad" she smirked

My head instantly turned to her "What but how did you find out?!"

Nathaniel couldnt have told her I was with him all night yesterday

"Lets say a little birdie sang a _melody_ to me"

I was so shocked, Had melody heard any of our conversations and yeah she made it pretty obvious she found out through melody

"Can I see your bruises" she laughed "I guess you and my brother have one thing in common"

My eyes started tearing but I wouldn't let her have the privilage of watching me cry so I pushed past her

I ran out into the courtyard passed castiel and his friend and into the gym changing rooms to sit down on the wooden bench

My head was now buried in my hands as I cried just wishing it was all a dream

But eventually I wiped my tears deciding I had cried long enough, being in the locker room I knew my extra clothes were in there so I took of Nathaniels top and my jeans and changed into a light grey jumper that hung of my shoulder and some deeper grey skinny jeans I put back on my shoes

I walked over to the small mirror but turned away I wouldn't want to see anyways

The loud speaker sounded over saying all students had to meet in the classroom A

My walking was slow as I made my way out into the courtyard, I kept my head down not wanting anyone to see

When I got into the classroom I saw amber and her friends together iris and the purple haired girl called Violette

Melody next to Nathaniel which upset me but I walked past them quickly and made my way to a desk in the back

One more boy walked in and sat next to me which surprised me

"Hi i'm Lysander" he whispered I looked to him "I'm Castiel's friend I haven't seen you around much but you are new" he laughed quietly

I smiled "I'm Scarlett" Lysander had a certain look to him, he had silver white hair with black tips he had mismatched eyes one an orange-ish brown and the other an almost teal colour as for his clothes he had a victorian look to them

"You look just like Castiel described" He smiled widely

we talked for the entire, well I don't know what she was talking about or what you would call being here

"And thats why i'm giving you students the privilage of a movie" I heard the principle say

the lights dimmed and they started the movie

"Scarlett me and Castiel saw you earlier we would have went to comfort you but you went into the girls locker room so what was wrong"

Lysander seemed trust worthy and he was already becoming like a close friend so I explained everythnig to him

I placed my hand on the desk after I had finished, I saw Lysander look at my hand but quickly back to me

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you" He whispered His hand taking mine

"Its fine" I smiled we exchanged numbers too and quickly realised that the movie was practically over

The last bell rang and all the students walked out, I walked with Lysander out to my locker

"Sorry but I need to go bye Scarlett" He frowned

a frown caught me to as I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him tightly this must have caught him of gaurd but he quickly allowed him self to hug me back

"Bye" I whispered

As I was walking towards the door to leave I over heard Nathaniel and melody talking

"My sister told me what you did melody so don't lie to me how did you find out?!" Nathaniel sounded frustrated

"I heard you to talking about it and I thought it would be safer if other people knew, you now so they could support her" she did her best to sound inoccent

I moved so I could see but still staying well hidden

Nathaniels face softened "Sorry It just seemed" he started

"That what I did it on purpose!" she said louder then needed she began faking a cry which was so obviously fake

Nathaniel looked down but he moved closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in

Jealousy overpowered me, my best option was to leave so I didn't do anything

I got up and tripped I was still on the floor and looked up to see amber snickering

Nathaniel had noticed when he heard my collision with the fall but Amber was gone by the time he had made it out to see me on the floor

"Hey Scarlett are you ok what happened" He said offering me his hand to help me up which I gladly accepted

"Just clumsy" I laughed awkwardly

"Oh are you hurt anywhere?" He asked worry filling his voice

"No not at all" I answered quickly

He smiled "Good I was wond-" he was about to say something but I cut in "I really have to go bye" and with that I ran off

I walked home taking my time as I didn't want to get home to quickly, I saw who seemed to be Castiel and Lysander in the distance as I got closer I noticed Castiel had a guitar in his hand

They seemed to notice me to as Lysander waved making his way over to me

"Hey Scarlett!" he smiled

Returing the smile I replied "Hi whats up?"

Castiel slowly made his way to us to "Nothing really but its nice to see you" Lysander laughed lightly

"Hey castiel nice to see you join us" I giggled

he smirked "Miss me"

"Course I did" I laughed "But Lysander isn't bad you know" I took Lysanders hands in mine sticking my tongue out at Castiel playfully

He laughed as did Lysander who was now holding my hands as tight as I did to his

"Not jealous are you Castiel" Lysander smirked pulling me closer which made me to blush

"Me jealous psshhh" He awkwardly laughed

"Well as much as I like hanging out with you guys I need to go unfortuantly" I started my voice hinting with dissapointment

"Why don't we walk you home we have nothing better to do" Castiel offered

"That would be nice" I smiled

we walked home joking alot on the way, I had to admit Lysander had grown on me just like Castiel although Nathaniel and melody still clouded my mind

_what if they really were going out or what if Nathaniel lied when he said he turned her down_

"Scarlett we are at your house now" Lysander said as Castiel waved his hand in front of my face

"Hm oh thanks you guys" I a smile growing on my face

"Wow Ly she has her head in the clouds more then you" Castiel laughed

Lysander pulled a face to Castiel and brought me in for a good bye hug which Castiel quickly gave me after to

"Bye guys!" I shouted

I opened the door, my dad had completly slipped my mind

"There you are, I know you weren't studying last night" he growled "You were at a boys weren't you, you little slut"

He came closer to me pushing me to the wall

"Well were you!" He yelled now in my face

"No!" I cried his hands clenching my arms

"Then why do you smell like smoke, I know you don't have the balls to so it has to be a guy" He said grabbing my arms tighter

I hadn't noticed it much before but Castiel smelt of smoke so did he smoke? I thought to myself

"No it was just one of the teachers" I begged hoping he would believe me

He slapped me causing me to fall to the floor which he took advantage of by kicking me

"your a fucking liar" He spat

My father left me there giving me the slight chance to escape upstairs

I ran shutting my bedroom door quickly I locked it just to be sure

I walked around for a while trying to convince myself not to do what I was about to

But those arguments lost, I walked to the bathroom that was conected to my room and dug around till I found it

My razor but I'm going to cut out the really descriptive bit and just say I was dissapointed to have added more scars to my arm

My arms had bruises from where he gripped me and my face was bright red with some small hints of blood here and there from where he had slapped me and my leg had to have been at least badly bruised from where he kicked me

It was getting late, so I decided to goto sleep being I had a long day ahead of me

~Morning time~

When I woke it was pretty early so I walked to the bathroom and changed

My clothing choice for today was just some black skinny jeans and a white lose jumper with a back undershirt I also decided to wear some plain white flats

My deep brown hair was left to be free today hanging to just above my butt

I grabbed all my things when a thought struck me

_Castiel climbed out my window why don't I do that, that way I can get out and not have to deal with my dad_

It seemed like a good idea so I walked over opening my window to as wide as it could go, I carefully stepped out placing my feet where ever I could balance myself and I quietly shut the window

I started making my way down, _wow this is easy,_ I thought

and of course at that moment I slipped luckily I was only about half way down so it wasn't a big fall but not a small one either

I had cut my hand from the way I had landed and I was pretty sure my ankle was sprained from when I slipped but I couldnt go back in to get anything

Limping was my only option so of course I limped to school going as quickly as I could

My hand was still bleeding pretty bad but thankfully it was in my palm so it was easier to hide

When I eventually got to school I was greeted by Amber the first person I wanted to see (Not!)

"oh hi scarlett did daddy hurt you again" she laughed while trying to sound innoccent

I kept my head down "Aw not going to answer are we" she continued laughing

"Fuck. Off" I replied trying to stay calm while pushing back the sadness in my voice

"No" she answered bitterly

"Fine then I will!" I yelled limping away

My heart told me to go to Nathaniel to pour my heart out but my brain said to find Castiel and Lysander as they couldn't hurt as much as Nathaniel did with unfortuantly not trying

My mind got the better of me and I started walking well limping towards the courtyard although on the way is the student council room

Everything in me told me to at least look into the room

All I saw was Nathaniel with his head in a book no melody which put me at ease slightly but what got me was how dark it was in the room

Without thinking I opened the door and my legs carried me in even if I was only limping (gosh how many times have I said limping)

I looked over Nathaniels shoulder to see he was sleeping with his head laying in the book

He looked so sweet and peaceful I didn't want to wake him and besides I should probably be going now

My hand had just landed on the door knob when I heard someone from behind

"Scarlett is that you" Nathaniel sounded drowsy like you do when you just wake up

I turned, its like a natural reflex when you hear your name right?

He walked over to me "I'm so glad to see you" He half smiled if thats what you would call it

I laughed awkwardly a blush quickly finding my cheeks

He took me carefully in his arms not giving me the chance to protest but I kept my hands by my sides, not because I didn't want to hug back but because I didn't want to get his shirt dirty with my blood

"Scarlett are you ok you seem... tense" he asked still drowsy

"Its.. ugh nothing" I answered

"Sit with me please" he whispered

"Ok" I whispered back

he sat down and I limped over which he noticed

"Scarlett are you alright?" He asked as I sat down

"Haha well you try falling from your window"

his facial expression changed

"Scarlett what happened" He sounded so serious more then usual

"Well I thought I wouldn't have to deal with my dad if I climbed out the window and I was doing well until I slipped"

"And you got the idea to do this where?" he asked

"Well I watch alot of movies" I lied if he found out about Castiel staying over that one night he would go mad

"So did you hurt anywhere else apart from your leg?"

I just let him see my hand which he quickly bandaged

"Oh and Scarlett your not sitting in the right place" he said

I didn't know what he meant I mean I was sitting with him

"Here let me help you" he said sliding his arms round my waist

He was so gentle as he pulled me onto his lap at first i'll admit that I was nervous but I soon didn't even care that I was on his lap and so close at that

"Is this what you meant then" I laughed

He nodded letting his hands explore my back both landing back on my waist which he put slight pressure on as a sign to lean foreward which I did, letting my head fall onto his shoulder lightly snuggling into his neck, my hands were holding his forearms lightly

His head was now on my snuggling into my neck too, He got his forearms out of my grip and took my hands slowly in his we had held hands before but this was different this time our hands were entertwined, This some how gave me sudden courage as I let myself give him a quick but meaningful peck on the cheek

"What was that for" He laughed but he was a pinky colour

"I um.. I just wanted to uh.. say thank you" I stuttered, I must had been as red a Castiels hair

Our hands were still entertwined both of us looking into eachothers eyes hopefully no one would distract us now

we were leaning closer and closer when... the Bell rang

I got up to go but Nathaniel wouldn't let my hands go

"Wait I should take to the nurse" He said

"But what about class?" I wondered "Don't worry its the nurse you can get a note" Nathaniel reasured

we walked into the halls after we were sure everyone had gone into classes

"Here scarlett get on my back" He offered bending slightly to make it easier

"Thanks but i'm not to heavy, am I?" I asked worried

"Heavy? your joking right your so light" he laughed

(Oh really quick, I know I said at lunch she lets herself get hungry but she does eat just not very much :D)

We got to the nurses office where she cleaned up the cut and took care of my ankle

"Your going to be limping for a while but thats really it, would you like me to inform a parent or-"

"No!, I mean no thankyou" I said adding the last part quickly

"Ok sweetie, well your cleaned up now so have fun in lesson" she sang

When I walked out I was greeted by Nathaniel

"Hey, so is everything ok" I nodded

"I should probably hang outside the gym for a while" I started

"You have gym next to?" Nathaniel asked

"Yep" I said nodding

"Cool I'll come with you"

we walked to the gym "Hey Nat, can we change while we wait?"

"I guess so" He said as he held open the door for me

I walked into the girls room and changed quickly into some tight yoga pants and a baggy and light shirt and for shoes some plain converses

I threw my hair into a messy ponytail as I walked out into the gym, Nathaniel wasn't out yet so I knocked lightly on the boys locker room door

There wasn't a reply so I opened it and peaked in and what I saw shocked me

Nathaniels back was covered in bruises they looked fresh too, As I was looking in I fell which of course made him turn to me

"Scarlett what are you doing!?" He yelled obviously startled

"Sorry I was leaning on the door and I fell in!" both of our faces red although it was a pretty good lie

I crawled out because in the awkwardness I couldn't get up but as soon as I got out I shut the door

I got up dusting myself off as people started walking in, The teacher had annocenced that we were doing cross country (aka my best sport) and that we would need a partner to do it with

Instantly I looked around for Nathaniel who was talking to melody making my heart sink they were going to be partners, I was sure of it, I sat with my head down Lysander and Castiel would probably be partners and i'm going to end up being that one kid that does it alone

Someone sat next to me "Hey Scarlett, want to be partners?" I looked up to see Lysander which made a wave of relief fly over me as I did have to be alone

"Yes, I would love too" I smiled "great he said geeting up and offering his hand to help me up which I accepted

We walked out and to the track to start

Soon the work didn't even matter as we ran, we were only focusing on each other talking of the most random things

"I thought you were going to pick Castiel as a partner" I told him

"Haha yeah that would be if Castiel is ever in class but hey I like hanging out with you scarlett, your different but in a good way" he laughed

I blushed lightly "Well your quiet well paced Ly but I never saw you as the sporty type" I joked pulling away from the previous subject

"Well im not the sporty type I just happen to like cross country" he smiled

As we were running the clutz in me really came out,we were running and talking when I tripped on something causing me to of course fall but to make matters worse me falling caused Lysander to trip and he fell right on top of me but It had also made my ankle hurt again

"OH I am soo sorry Ly!" The heat rushing to my face

I saw Nathaniel run by with melody and when he saw me and Lysander his face turned to what seem to look like a scowl but he quickly turned away

Lysander got himself up and pulled me up to

"No, no its ok, but are you ok you look in pain almost"

"Oh its just my ankle" I said

"Hm, we should take you to the nurse Scarlett" He said almost insisting

"Ok, ok lets just tell the teacher" I said pointing towards mr borris

He nodded "Can you walk though, I don't want you in more pain then you need to be"

"Its fine, I think" I said limping

"No Scarlett just get onto my back and if you want to argue about that I'll just pick you up bridal style" He said jokingly but ... not if that makes sense

I climbed onto Lysanders back who took us both to mr Borris explaining I needed to go to the nurses office

He gave us the ok and we left the field to go but I couldn't help but look back as Lysander carried me away

Nathaniel was watching me leave, I couldn't see well but he didn't look happy almost jealous but why would he be jealous? I thought

We got to the courtyard and Lysander let me down, I thought it was because I got to heavy and began to walk towards the door "Wait" He laughed grabbing my hand

He bent down slightly and Grabbed my legs the other hand going around the waist (he was carrying me bridal style!)

"Sorry my arms got tired in the awkward 'piggy back style'"

I nodded putting my arms round his neck to make it easier

"Hey lysander can I tell you something?" I asked shyly

"Of course, why is something wrong" I shock my head

"I just wanted to let you know something" He nodded this time

"Well I-" I was cut of by someone who turned out to be Nathaniel

"Excuse me but Mr Borris sent me to see why you left" bitterness hinting in his voice

"But he knows we are going to see the nurse" I answered

"And he needs to hold you like that" Nathaniel said back

"Well I did sprain my ankle, you remember Nathaniel I told this morning"

"Whatever Scarlett I'm going back now" He left quickly leaving me feeling guilty

Lysander could see how I felt and just brought me closer to him, I let my head rest against his chest wanting to cry again but I wouldn't

after the nurses office we had to go back but mr B let us sit down and watch

Amber wasn't doing anything, just playing with her phone giving me icy looks now and then

My phone vibrated from an unknown number but I opened the text anyways

It was just a link to a website but when it had fully loaded my heart crushed, I put my hand to my face covering my face in shock

Amber had made a whole hate site about me with loads of false gossip that the whole school probably knew about

"Is everything ok scarlett?" Lysander questioned sounding worried

"Just.. Just look at my phone" I said my voice cracking

He took it but quickly put it down pulling me into him

"I'm so so sorry Scarlett, this shouldn't have to happen to you" he whispered as I cried into his chest

I could just feel Amber laughing at me now, it made me so mad but i'm not the type to lash out at people that is unless I need to

It felt like everyone was looking at me like they were judging me from the faulty gossip on Ambers 'hate blog' which only made the tears come out in streams

"Ly... Lysander I need to get away from here" I mumbled into his chest

"shh, its ok i'm here for you, we'll go together" He whispered stroking my hair

We both got up joining our hands together when I noticed Amber who seemed to be taking picures of me and Lysander, I looked at him seemed he had noticed to

"Ly, I don't want you getting hate you shouldn't risk it" I said before making a mad dash for the courtyard

"Scarlett wait!" He yelled chasing after me

Nathaniels POV

I watched in envy and Jealousy as Scarlett and Lysander hugged, that should have been me and her there

"Nath are you ok" I heard melody say

"Um I guess, not really" I answered

When I saw Him on top of her It felt horrible, I just wanted to punch him which isn't a usual thing of me

"Lost in your thoughts again" Melody laughed

Which made me realise that Scarlett was running to the courtyard and fast with Lysander not far behind, Something had to be up

Scarletts POV

I was running so fast I wasn't even sure where I was going

_**Bang**_

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I cried

"whatever" The person replied "Wait Scarlett whats wrong" the person turned out to be Castiel

He pulled me into him letting me cry into his chest just like Lysander did, who quickly joined us

We all sat down with me in a gap between Castiels legs, My head was now in my hands and One of Castiels arms round my waist the other around my shoulders keeping me close to him

Lysander explained everything to Castiel whio got angry quickly

"Just you wait till I see her, then she will have something to whine about" He said obviously mad

"No, no don't please" I said squeezing one of his hands

"Fine" He grumbled

"Thank you" I smiled

We all heard someones footsteps getting close

"Castiel you take Scarlett somewhere and I'll come find you, I just don't want Amber coming near Scarlett"

Me and Castiel stood, him taking my hand and leading me to what seemed to be a basement

Nathaniels POV

I was greeted by Lysander when I arrived at the courtyard

"Oh its just you" he sighed in almost relief

"Why did Scarlett come running this way, is everything ok?" I questioned

"Just read this" He said giving me a phone

I read through the all hate and gossip that amber had made up about Scarlett and I got so angry but I felt horrible at the same time, what Scarlett was going through now I couldn't even imagine her pain

"Where is Scarlett can I see her?" I asked Lysander he wasn't a bad guy

"Well we'll have to find her and Castiel but i'm sure it won't take long"

Scarletts with Castiel, That made me want to find her all that much more

when we eventually found the room where Scarlett and Castiel were but Scarlett looked so heartbroken

Castiels back was to us but Scarlett had her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder, you could she her squeezing her eyes shut as the continued to water

Lysander knocked lightly

Scarletts head shot up her eyes still watering, but she ran pulling Lysander into a tight embrace, she couldn't see me until Lysander let her go

"Um Nathaniels here" He said nervously going a bright pink

He walked into the room quickly taking Castiel out Although they didn't go far just incase Scarlett needed them

"Scarlett i'm so sorry about my sister" I said sadly

She continued looking down

"I'm really sorry Scarlett, please at least say something" I pleaded

She looked up her eyes watering again but she threw herself at me hugging her self tightly against me

"I thought you were angry at me" she sobbed

"No never" I said hugging her back


	6. Chapter 6

A new Love

Scarletts POV

Nathaniel rubbed my back gently which quickly made me calm down, He pulled away wiping any remaining tears causing me to blush a light pink

"I should probably head to next class" I sighed letting Nathaniel go

"Want me to walk you" He offered

I shook my head "I cant give your sister the chance to be mean to you because of me" I said even though I wanted him to

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and just opened the door for me to go out

The minuet I got out I started heading towards the locker room, I had to look like a mess

The boys, Lysander and Castiel were following not far behind me and waited outside

First I let down my hair brushing it out and leaving it down

Then I changed back into my black skinny jeans, black undershirt, white jumper thats just hung off my shoulder and my plain white flats

I took a final look in the mirror after cleaning my face considering it was covered in tear stains

and for once in my life I thought I looked ok which caused a small smile to spread across my lips

Eh that didn't matter right now the bell would ring soon so I picked up my back pack and threw it over my shoulder exiting the locker room

"Hey you feeling better Scarlett?"

I nodded "Much better thanks Ly"

The bell rang

"I know your not coming to class so see you later Castiel" I smiled

He nodded before walking off

"Looks like your stuck with me the rest of the day Ly" I joked punching him lightly in the arm

"Well if im stuck with you" he laughed throwning his arms around my shoulders causing me to giggle and blush (not like thats new or anything) luckily he was holding me from behind so he couldn't see

He let go of me as we got nearer to class

We entered and a couple of people stared but people like Iris, Violette, Kim and Rosalya just gave me sympathetic looks, they were really nice to me in lessons

but I was over it, My new 'method' was keep everything in school inside and just cry it out once I got home hopefully this way she would get bored of me not reacting right to her face

Me and Lysander took a seat in the back of class so we could talk with more chance of not getting caught

I told him about my 'method' of letting it out at home and his response was slightly different then what I expected

"But Scarlett if you let it out at home who will you talk to, its better to talk it out you know"

"At least this way she doesn't have the benefit of seeing me upset" I crossed my arms leaning back slighty

"Ok you got me there" He laughed lightly "how about you just call me and we'll meet up where she can't see then I can comfort you" He smiled

"Sounds like a plan" I giggled

We talked about random things through out class making sure to get the work done (_avoiding trouble LIKE A BOSS lol_)

and soon enough it was lunch which I grabbed a sandwich for, like Lysander, We both finished quickly and we started to head towards the basement as Castiel was most likely there at least according to Lysander

We walked down the steps me behing Ly

"Hey Castiel I brought Scarlett with me"

"Um Hi" I said my voice going small

"Hey" He answered back

we sat down against the walls and it became silent, an awkward silence that just sort of naws away at you

Lysander was the first to break the ice "I'm going to get a drink, anyone want one?"

I stood "Yes please!" I paused grabbing some coins from my pocket "That schould be enough" I smiled holding them out for him

He locked at my hand "Oh no its ok I'll-" I cut him off "Ly I already went through the effort of getting it out" he sighed taking it and left

Smiling I slid down the wall resuming the position I had a moment ago, I looked over to castiel who had a guitar in hand

"I kinda guessed you'd play guitar" I giggled lightly

he smiled "Duh do you play?"

"a little I don't think i'm very good though" I looked down

"I could help you" he smiled a light blush brushing his cheeks (O.O aw the blushies)

"You would do that for me" I smiled

He nodded handing me the guitar and moved behind me

"Place your hands here and here" He indicated

I did as I was told

"Can you play anything?" He asked

I nodded strumming a tune that I knew although I hadn't played guitar in such a long time so i'm sure I messed it up

"Thats good but here" he placed one hand over mine and the other held the bottom of the guitar "Like this" He helped me get it right

I blushed as his hand moved mine to go along with the tune

"Lunch will be over soon" I sighed stopping

"Yeah, I wonder where Lysander is?" He said

we got up and I grabbed my bag "Thanks for helping me" I smiled

"Hey anytime, you know" He half smiled

I grinned stepping closer to him, I stood on my tiptoes yet I still had to pull him down to hug him tightly

He tensed up but allowed himself to relax wrapping his arms around my waist

The bell rang "Well gotta go to class bye" I smiled letting go before walking to the door

I walked out and came to face Lysander

"Oh hey" I smiled

"Hi, sorry I got back late" he said "heres your drink by the way" he handed me the drink

"Thanks, ready to go to class"

He nodded and we began walking towards classroom A

"Wait listen" Lysander said taking my hand to make me stop

There sounded like arguing coming from the student council room

Me and Lysander snuck over to see who was arguing, it sounded like Nathaniel but it wasn't his sister it was Melody!

Me and Ly exchanged glances "Lets just go to lesson ok" I sighed He nodded taking my hand to lead me over in response


End file.
